


[FANART] Bruce and Natka Under the Coffee Table

by Huntress8611



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: This is a fanart of a scene from "Hairpins" by Ysabetwordsmith.





	[FANART] Bruce and Natka Under the Coffee Table

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hairpins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473061) by [Ysabetwordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith). 



> I don't think that this is a very good drawing, but I'm posting it anyway.
> 
> Also, if the image appears too big for your screen, right click on it and hit "open image in new tab."

  
Bruce and Natka under the coffee table.


End file.
